A fastening device is described in WO2007065709A1. In the publication, a gas generator is shown which carries a holding device firmly connected to the gas generator, on which a connecting element is rigidly held in the idle state. This connecting element extends from a first end to a second end and a pyrotechnic charge is arranged inside this connecting element, which on ignition provides for the destruction of the connecting element such that a first part of the connecting element, which is rigidly connected to the holding device, stays connected and the second part breaks. As a result of said destruction of the connecting element, a catch strap, or the like, is released. The described device is, for example, suitable for controlling a valve or the depth of an airbag. In such cases, when the airbag is unfolded, tension is generated as a rule in the catch strap.
In order to prevent the free movement of the split-off second part of the connecting element, a retaining means is provided, for example, in the form of a cord. In this way, although the radius of movement of the separated second part of the connecting element can be delimited, the separated second part of the connecting element can damage other components. This is, in particular, a problem because the speed of the separated second part can be very high.
A fastening device is known from the category-defining DE 10 2009 005 771, in which the connecting element cannot separate from the holding device, even after ignition of the pyrotechnic charge. In this case the connecting element also breaks into two parts after the ignition of the pyrotechnic charge, wherein the first part of the connecting element remaining rigidly connected to the holding device. In order to ensure that the second part cannot separate from the holding device, the holding device has a bearing through which the second part extends, and in which it can perform a limited axial linear movement.